downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Clarkson
'''Dr. Richard Clarkson '''is the local doctor for the Crawley family, having known Mary, Edith, and Sybil since they were girls. Biography Series One Dr Clarkson has a significant disagreement with Isobel Crawley about the treatment of a local farmer, John Drake, who is suffering from a severe case of Dropsy. Eventually, he follows her prognosis to try a relatively risky procedure at that time and Isobel is proven right. The farmer avoids almost certain death. Thomas Barrow approaches him for information on possibly finding a job in the medical corps. Series Two With the outbreak of the Great War, he has become a Major in the Army. It was his insistence to remove a blind patient from the hospital (who committed suicide) which started the idea of Downton becoming a convalescent home. When it did become a convalescent home, he began working there. Due to not wanting to encourage too much hope, he misdiagnosed Matthew Crawley's spinal condition and was fortunately proved wrong. Series Three Mrs. Hughes became worried that she had cancer, so she went to Dr. Clarkson for treatment. Eventually he determined that it was just a benign growth, not cancer. Dr. Clarkson became worried that Sybil was showing signs of eclampsia, which endangered the life of Sybil and her child. However, Robert had hired Sir Philip Tapsell due to the fact that Clarkson had misdiagonsed Matthew's spinal condition, so he was inclined to agree with Sir Philip's assessment that Sybil was fine. Cora on the other hand sided with Clarkson. After an argument, they agreed that it would be safer if Sybil wasn't moved as it was already too close to the birth. Sybil gave birth to a healthy girl, but later that night Sybil became dangerously ill. Clarkson was summoned and told them that she definitely had eclampsia and sadly now that the seizures had started, there was nothing they could do to save her life. She died not long after. Cora later blamed Robert for Sybil's death because he did not listen to Clarkson, citing that he only believed Tapsell because of his reputation, whereas Clarkson knew Sybil's history. This friction caused Violet to ask the doctor to help her mend their relationship. He insisted he could not tell an outright lie, but later told Robert and Cora that the likelihood of Sybil surviving had they done a C-section was not very good, and that she woud likely have died anyway. Nevertheless he still blames Sir Philip for arrogantly ignoring all the evidence. Christmas Special 2012 Doctor Clarkson spends some time with Isobel Crawley, taking her to the Thirsk fair. He asks her what she thinks on remarrying again, indicating he is interested in marrying her. However, it is clear she is not interested in marrying again and sees him only as a friend. Then Jimmy Kent comes to find them to tell them Thomas has been attacked. Later, after Lady Mary has returned, he thanks Isobel from making a fool of himself, saying he had too much to drink but she says she doesn't know what he's talking about. Series Four Dr Clarkson continues to spend time with Isobel, and helps her persuade the Dowager to take on a young gardener named John Pegg. He also persuades Isobel to help him out at a clinc, partly to help bring her out of grief for her son's untimely death. Relationships Dr Clarkson's relationship has become progressively closer with Isobel Crawley despite their small conflict prior to their first meeting we see in the Christmas episode (2012), that the Doctor has discovered he has alot in common with Mrs Crawley. He hints at a proposal, although Mrs Crawley objects through conversing. This shows that Mrs Crawley thinks of Dr Clarkson as a close friend to spare him the embarrassment and humiliation. Dr Clarkson, though, still wants to get closer to her, much to her oblivious mind. Quotes Appearances Behind the scenes Notes References Clarkson, RIchard Clarkson, Richard Category:The Middle